


Драбблы (миры Кассандры Клэр)

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [11]
Category: Dark Artificials Series - Cassandra Clare, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Тесса, таймлайн - Механический ангел.<br/>Концовка позаимствована из фильма "Престиж".</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Janus bifrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тесса, таймлайн - Механический ангел.  
> Концовка позаимствована из фильма "Престиж".

Когда Тесса смотрит на себя в зеркало, ей не кажется, что что-то изменилось. Те же глаза, тот же нос, тот же рот, изгиб бровей — как ни странно — тоже тот же, но в итоге целое получается больше суммы своих составляющих. Она придирчиво окидывает свое отражение подозрительным взглядом, да так и замирает, пытаясь понять, что ее беспокоит и зудит изнутри. 

"Любуешься собой?" — хмыкнул бы Уилл, если бы увидел. Джем бы наверняка мягко улыбнулся и заверил ее, что она не должна выискивать недостатки там, где их нет.

В библиотеке Института много книг — не только романов или справочников для охотников. Тесса редко задается вопросом, что же она такое, потому что считать себя обычным человеком гораздо проще, но между книжных полок она находит странное равновесие, под влиянием которого начинает листать ветхие тома один за другим в поиске существ, способных менять форму.

Тесса знает наверняка, что она не демон, хотя в ней, наверное, могла бы быть демоническая кровь: Тесса одна, но в то же время имя ей — легион, потому что ее много. Тесса вобрала в себя так много мертвых людей, умирала вместо них и вместе с ними столько раз и плавилась раз за разом, превращаясь во что-то — не-в-себя — что, бывает, опустившись в кресло после долгого дня, чувствует себя не по годам старой и уставшей. Будто все мертвые и живые, чьи лица Тесса когда-либо воровала, оседают камнями под кожей, и впервые ей страшно от того, что, может быть, — всего лишь маленькая вероятность — принимая чужой облик, она теряет осколок своего.

Теперь она избегает зеркал, но собственные отражения преследуют ее и смеются ей в лицо. Тессе хочется вывернуть себя наизнанку, разодрать короткими ногтями кожу, слишком похожую на воск, чтобы посмотреть, что там внутри. Чтобы увидеть ту, другую Тессу, которая, словно уродливый монстр складывается из кусочков чужих тел. В ней есть что-то от Джессамины и от той мертвой девушки — Эмили, в ней — надменность вечности Камиллы Белкурт и многих других, кем она была после того, как всю жизнь была собой.

Десятки лиц сливаются в одно, и оно точь-в-точь похоже на Тессу. Эту, другую, бесконечно умиляет Джем, и это немного удивительно — то, что она может испытывать хоть что-то. Эта, другая, смеется в ее голове, пока Уилл холодно расписывает Тессе перспективы их возможных отношений, словно это хоть капельку весело и на самом деле не разрывает Тессе сердце. Эта, другая, довольно урчит внутри, когда Джем оказывается рядом, и Тесса в конце концов привыкает к этому: наверное, даже самые страшные чудовища порой хотят покоя.

Тесса думает, что любит их обоих — и Уилла, и Джема — но правда в том, что бывают дни, когда на вопрос одного из них:  
— Ты любишь меня?  
Тесса под вкрадчивый шепот — "подумай хорошенько" — ответила бы:  
— Не сегодня.


	2. Не принц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Клэри/Джейс, преканон

Иногда Клэри кажется, что карандаш в её пальцах живет своей собственной жизнью. Тогда мир вокруг будто вращается в замедленной съемке, эдакий режим слоу-мо для малобюджетной картины, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь выйдет в широкий прокат. 

Клэри кажется, что она просто моргнула — секундное дело — но подушечки пальцев уже пачкает чей-то силуэт на бумаге. Клэри всматривается повнимательнее и поражается тому, что погрузилась в рисунок настолько, что даже не заметила, как закончила его. 

Парень на нем не похож ни на одного человека, которого она знает, и уж тем более, в нем нет ничего от персонажа аниме или любого другого произведения массовой культуры. Его волосы вьются самую малость — возможно, всему виной ветер — и в глазах застывает такая решительность, что Клэри даже немножко гордится собой за то, что сумела её передать. 

Его кожу покрывают татуировки. Клэри наверняка рисовала первые пришедшие в голову закорючки, но вот так, на его коже, они почему-то обретают свой тайный смысл, который она не может до конца постичь, будто это не просто татуировки, а священное писание на неведомом языке. Клэри чувствует, как внутренности сжимаются в тугой узел, когда она смотрит на эти знаки, и, ради бога, она ведь никогда не велась на такие вещи! Люди с татуировками, в черной коже (она почему-то совершенно точно уверена, что его одежда — из кожи) — это всегда было и будет совсем не про нее.

Клэри запускает пятерню в копну рыжих волос, взлохмачивая их. Вопреки обыкновению, она забыла перехватить их резинкой, как всегда делала раньше во время рисования. Саймон бы рассмеялся ей в лицо и сказал, что рисовать для себя благородных принцев — это слишком даже для нее, а затем со скептическим прищуром рассмотрел бы этого Однозначно-Не-Принца и, поджав губы, убежденно заявил бы:  
— Он мне не нравится. 

Клэри привычно закатывает глаза, почти слыша голос Саймона в своей голове, а потом замечает клинок в руках Совершенно-Точно-Не-Принца. Её накрывает секундное удивление — и как только она не заметила этого раньше — но оружие в его руках выглядит настолько естественным, будто продолжение его самого. Клэри не особо разбирается в оружии (если только не считать эльфийские клинки), но может видеть, что он сжимает ладонь вокруг рукояти так, словно делал это всю свою сознательную жизнь.

Отсутствие цвета, в общем-то, его совершенно не портит, даже наоборот. Чем дольше Клэри смотрит, тем больше ей кажется, что она знает его, пусть и не имеет понятия о том, какого цвета у него волосы или глаза, какую музыку он любит и смотрел ли он хоть одну серию "Тетради смерти". Клэри осторожно, почти с нежностью, касается пальцами его лица и дергается на месте, когда слышит, как мама зовет её:  
— Клэри! Дорогая, нам пора выходить!

Она быстро прячет рисунок между страниц первой попавшейся книги и старается не думать о том, что обычно подобные её скетчи оказываются в мусорной корзине по причине своей эстетической несостоятельности. Возможно, она просто не готова пока расстаться с Мистером Ну-Какой-Из-Него-Принц.

Они с мамой быстро справятся со своими делами, черт, Клэри даже не может толком вспомнить, какими именно: всё в голове будто перемешалось и похоже на содержимое калейдоскопа. Посреди ярких стеклышек и блесток из своих собственных мыслей она выхватывает всего одно слово — "Магнус" — но быстро о нем забывает. 

Возвратившись домой, она не вспоминает и о рисунке, затесавшимся между страниц какой-то энциклопедии.  
До тех пор, пока не встречает Джейса Вэйланда в клубе "Адское логово".


	3. Глупый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тибериус и Ливия Блэкторны, таймлайн - грядущая серия "Темные хитрости". Персонажи описаны на основе информации, данной Кассандрой.

— Мне кажется, я родился не в том столетии, — говорит Тибериус, глядя в потолок. Ливия замирает на месте и даже отвлекается от своей тренировки. Тибериус — просто идеальный брат, он разрешает ей фехтовать в его комнате (слава Ангелу, достаточно просторной для этого), потому что творческие люди должны быть выше условностей. А еще это совершенно точно не придется по вкусу их матери. Видите? И-де-аль-ный.

— С чего такие выводы? — спрашивает Ливия. Ее дыхание настолько ровное, будто она расслабляется на пляже, а не машет шпагой. Ну, для Тибериуса это выглядит так, будто она машет шпагой, а на самом деле это наверняка отработка какого-нибудь суперприема для продвинутых пользователей.  
— Во-первых, — радостно начинает Тибериус, — мне нравится мое имя.  
Ливия издает короткий смешок и признает:  
— Это веский аргумент. Что-нибудь еще?  
— Во-вторых, я пропустил все открытия, которые стали основой криминалистики, и это просто несправедливо.  
— Давай еще, Тай, я знаю, что ты способен на большее, — подначивает она, ожидая, когда же брат доберется до истинных причин своего заявления.  
— Мне неинтересна жизнь Сумеречного охотника, — продолжает Тибериус вроде бы совершенно невпопад, но Ливия знает своего брата как саму себя. Возможно, даже чуточку лучше. Она понимает.

Помимо многих очевидных достоинств, у Тибериуса есть одно качество, за которое Ливия его одновременно и любит, и ненавидит. Тибериус всегда говорит правду, всегда называет вещи своими именами, утверждая, что ложь захламляет разум.  
— Каким образом это связано с другими столетиями? — уточняет она, потому что иногда каждому человеку нужен толчок в верном направлении.  
— Всегда можно сбежать и фальсифицировать свою смерть, я читал об этом! — находится Тибериус.  
— Восхитительный план, — саркастически фыркает Ливия. — А на самом деле?  
Улыбка Тибериуса тут же гаснет, и Ливия немножко ненавидит себя за это, но она была обязана спросить. Недомолвки захламляют разум не меньше, чем ложь.  
— На самом деле, я думаю, может, мне нет здесь места? — его интонация выдает неуверенность и превращает утверждение в неловкий вопрос. Ливия откладывает оружие и подходит к Тибериусу, который устроился на кровати ногами к изголовью. Она склоняется над ним, и её волосы слегка щекочут ему лицо. Сейчас они оба немного похожи на игральную карту: две зеркальные половинки, которые никогда не расстаются.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Ливия, — для гения ты порой бываешь слишком глупым.  
— Эй, — слабо протестует Тибериус. — Что за инсинуации? Хотя, — сомнение пополам с грустью искажает его черты. — Если бы я родился в другом столетии, тебя бы не было рядом.  
— Вот видишь, — победно вскидывается Ливия и легко стучит костяшками пальцев по его лбу. — Глупый-глупый-глупый. 

Она всегда будет рядом.


End file.
